Coffee Break
by The-Sakura-Chan
Summary: Coffee breaks have never been so interesting. Rated M for reasons based on yaoi content. Please be warned now about it. Jack X Ianto. Will re-edit once I get some sleep :D


**Warning: **This story is rated mature for a reason, please remember this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Torchwood or it's characters

**Note : **This is a one off piece I believe, so lets see how it goes. Edited once again.

* * *

**Coffee Break**

It had been another long day for the Torchwood team. Cardiff was once again experiencing a major increase in the number of weevils making their presence known and with the computers blaring out a warning every few minutes, Jack believed he was never going to hear the end of it. Slumping in his chair, the captain allowed a long sigh to leave his lips and make it's way out into the air. Gwen had already disappeared for the evening, demanding that she had at least one early night that week in order to see her 'lover'. And Ianto could be heard busying himself with the workings of the coffee machine.

Jack had always had a soft spot for the Welshman, even if in the beginning it didn't seem as such. It had just been the idea of allowing someone else into his circle, who could so easily be taken away again, that had caused the captain to react in the way he had. The man had seen it too many times before and had felt the pain of lose for years and years. But now he found himself pulled ever more towards the only other male in the building, experiencing an ever growing sense of protection for the man who seemed determined not to leave Jack's side.

Staring up at the ceiling, Jack tried to remember the reason why he had come into the Conference room in the first place. He knew that he had been looking for something, but whatever that item was had now become a mystery to the male. Instead, he stayed seated within his chair, turning his eyes down from the ceiling only when he had the sound of foot-steps growing ever closer. The door to the room slowly slid open and stood within the doorway was Ianto. The male held within his hands a tray, which he brought towards the table and set down in front of Jack. The smell of freshly made coffee wafted up to the captain's nose, causing a smile to break over his lips as his eyes came into contact with the Welshman's.

"Thank you Ianto." Jack spoke as he was pulling himself out of his chair, making his way over to the glass windows in order to stare out onto the rest of the hub. The main lights had been switched off however the glow of computer screens was enough to allow the captain to see the basic layout of the building which he called home.

Behind him, Jack could hear the sound of a spoon tapping around inside of a cup, most likely the sign of sugar being added to coffee. Foot-steps once again started to echo about the room and a mug soon came into the captain's view. Ianto was being as helpful as ever. For a moment, Jack allowed his eyes to come up and meet those of the Welshman, before he removed the mug from within his grip and looked back out over the hub.

Night was fully upon them and the captain was thinking of allowing Ianto to head home for some sleep, however he just couldn't bring himself to form the words. The thought of being alone sparked within the male's mind as he stared over to his office, thinking back at the short moments that he had been able to spend with the Welshman.

It wasn't that they never got time alone, it was more the fact that most of the time spent alone was normally only done when they had some form of work to carry out, be that running down the streets of Cardiff, or working at the computers in the hub. The thought of all of this caused a sigh to leave Jack's mouth, before he allowed himself to take a sip of coffee. It was as good as ever and this created a smile on the captain's lips. He could never get rid of the Welshman, even if it was only to keep him around for the coffee.

Slowly turning on the spot, Jack was about to say something to Ianto when he stopped. His mouth was hanging slightly open as he looked at the sight in front of him. Bent across the table was Ianto, cloth in hand as he tried to clean off the marks which formed on the glass whenever anyone put a cup down.

The captain felt a wicked smile form on his lips as the sight in front of him, not being able to stop the way his mind worked as he thought about the position Ianto had placed himself in. He knew that just the sight of Ianto bent the way he was would be enough to send the hormones racing around Jack's body, however he was never one for passing up an opportunity to have a little fun. Very slowly and as quietly as he could, Jack placed his mug of coffee down onto the ground before walking across to where Ianto was. The captain bit his lip slightly as his hands hovered over the backside of the Welshman, before he stepped even closer and pressed himself up against Ianto. There was a moment of silence and no one moved within the room, shock having flooded in the male's face as he felt his captain pressing into him.

"Jack?" Ianto's voice was small and he kept his face turned down to the table as he spoke. He had let go of the cloth now and was pressing his hands onto the glass of the table, keeping himself bent over as he did. The captain's laughter was quick to fill the room and his hands were gently gripping the Welshman's hips, grinding his crotch slowly against his backside before he released his grip and took a step back.

"Turn over Ianto." Jack's voice was husky in tone and dripped of sex as he stared down at Ianto's form. It didn't take long for the Welshman to comply with what the captain wanted and soon he found himself looking up into the man's face. His back was pressing against the table, but that didn't seem to matter as Jack leaned over Ianto and gently brushed their lips together. The action was soft and the kiss it created was slow to begin with, Ianto seeming unsure about how things were turning out.

One of Jack's hands started to make it's way over Ianto's body, getting inside of the blazer he wore and started to work on his shirt buttons. The Welshman gave a small squeak when he felt the captain's cold hand pressing onto his warm skin. However he didn't pull away, instead nipping at the bottom lip of Jack as they kissed. Ianto's playful side was showing through.

As Ianto found himself slowly being undressed by the captain, he also found that his fear of being caught was slowly melting away. His own fingers came up to play against the belt of Jack's trousers, being very slow in their removal in order to tease at him. It wasn't very often that the Welshman was able to feel any kind of dominance with Jack, however when it came to getting hot and heavy, he would try to push his luck as far as possible. Even if the captain did like being in control all the time, Ianto had a side to him which only seemed to show when he was around the man and that was to take some control in their sexual activities.

The heat in the room seemed to be increasing as the number of clothes they were wearing started to decrease, the floor becoming the dumping ground for such items. Jack had broken the kiss between himself and Ianto, only to apply his lips to the male's neck and nibble. He knew the Welshman had a soft spot for having the skin of his neck kissed and nipped, causing him to wriggle underneath the captain and create a smile on his lips, which Ianto could feel pressing into his skin.

Jack slowly removed himself from Ianto, standing up fully in order to be able to look down at the Welshman. He had left him with only his boxers on, however he liked the sight which he could see pressing against the fabric, causing it to becoming tight. For a second the captain's eyes connected with those of Ianto and a message seemed to be passed between the pair. Jack was in control that night. The blush which formed in Ianto's cheeks was enough to tell the captain that even if the male acted like he wanted to have control in what took place between them, he didn't mind the fact that Jack ruled.

Reaching out his hand, the captain helped Ianto up into a sitting position, before nudging his legs apart and standing between them. His hand lightly brushed through the Welshman's hair before he took a hold of his face and brought him up into a bruising kiss. Jack's other hand was very quick to travel down Ianto's body and into his lap, gently stroking over the hardness which was arching to be allowed free of the fabric which held it.

A soft moan bubbled in the back of Ianto's throat, unable to leave while he was caught within a kiss with Jack. His own hands reached out to find the captain's body, however they were quickly slapped away and the Welshman settled for resting them on the edge of the table as he allowed his eyes to close up and enjoy the attention of Jack.

Ianto couldn't deny that the captain wasn't good with his hands, even with a layer of fabric keeping him from truly getting at the Welshman. However that was more likely to be his plan in the first place, teasing his colleague for as long as possible before giving him what he wanted. He couldn't stop the groan which escaped from his lips as Jack planted a sharp bite onto his neck at the same time as grabbing the waistband of Ianto's boxers and pulling them down. Cool air rushed over his hot skin as the bulge was finally given freedom and the captain was able to wrap his hand tightly around him.

It wouldn't of taken much at all to get Ianto to the edge, however Jack didn't want things to end that quickly. He was slow in his actions, taking his time now that he had the Welshman within his grasp. The room was filled with the groans and moans which left the man's lips as he was gently stroked by the captain, his head turned up to the ceiling in order not to make eye contact. It was at times like this that Jack couldn't help finding Ianto looking so cute as he stood between his legs.

A small whimpering sound came out of Ianto's lips, his grip on the edge of the table tightening slightly as his breath started to become sharp and his teeth sank into his bottom lip. The desire to arrive was nearly over-powering, however the moment Jack seemed to realise the state that the Welshman was in, his gripped disappeared completely. Ianto felt the captain's breath on his neck, before it travelled up to his ear and words were whispered.

"Bend over the table again." Ianto could of almost died from embarrassment at the words from Jack, however he didn't disobey the order which came from his captain and so instead turned his back onto the man and slowly bent over the table. Closing his eyes, the Welshman kept very still as he waited for the moment that Jack would touch him. But it never came. Instead he felt only cool air passing over his skin as he stood, taking in slow breaths to try and calm his body.

The captain had taken a step back from the table, taking a good look at what was being presented in front of him before turning to find his jacket. It wasn't every day that Jack would stop his sexual activities to find his coat, but the content of one of his pockets was going to become very useful for what he had planned.

Silence fell over the hub as Jack moved without a sound back over to the table. He hovered over the form of the Welshman for a while, before leaning down to place a kiss on the man's spine. The sudden contact caused Ianto to jump slightly, however he quickly relaxed as his mind worked out it was his captain. His body was shaking slightly from need, secretly screaming in his mind for Jack to hurry up whatever he was doing and get back to the task at hand.

Ianto found himself being pushed down onto the table by Jack's hand, leaving him confused over what was going to happen. He was just about to say something when he felt the male pressing a slippery finger against his entrance. Biting into his bottom lip, he tried to stop a whimper from making it's way out. Just the thought of Jack pressing into him was enough to get the Welshman fired up. He pushed back his body slightly, trying to encourage the captain, however he was only met by a hand pushing him back into his original position.

Very slowly Jack slipped a finger inside, being slow and listening to how Ianto reacted. He knew that the man had experienced this many times before, but a part of his brain always told him not to be rough with the male to being with. It wouldn't be gentleman like if he did. Instead he waited to hear if any sounds of pain left the Welshman and when they didn't, he took it as a sure sign that it was fine to continue.

Jack was quickly able to add another finger, keeping their movement to a gentle pace, as he lent down to place kisses long the shoulder of Ianto. Up close he could hear the quick breaths which the male was taking, and the tiny moaning sounds which bubbled away. Those sounds always got a smile onto the captain's lips.

Pulling his fingers out, the captain was quick to position himself against the Welshman's entrance. He was already slicked and so as he gently pushed against Ianto, he felt himself slip inside. Even only being slightly inside was enough to cause a groan to come out of Jack's mouth, his whole body shaking slightly as he pushed deeper. The male wasn't the only one pushing, as he felt the Welshman shift his weight slightly and press back against Jack, speeding up the process of placing Jack inside. When he was completely within the other man, the captain ran his tongue down his spine before pulling back.

He started off slowly, thrusting at infrequent times and causing sharp groans to leave Ianto. He didn't want to hurt the male by being too rough and so instead was happy to take things at a more gentle pace. To beginning with anyway. They rocked their hips together, causing a tingly to form in Jack's spine as he dug his fingers lightly into Ianto's waist.

The beat of his heart sounded in the captain's head as he pulled nearly all the way out, pausing only for a second before pushing deep within once more. The action created a moan from the Ianto's lips, which Jack couldn't help wanting to hear again. His movements increased in speed as he made each thrust as deep as possible, the sound of their heavy breathing and pleasure induced groans filling the room. For the captain, it felt like it was all too long ago that he had been able to take Ianto in such a way. Removing one of his hands from the hips of Ianto, Jack took a hold of the hard Welshman and started to stroke him in time with each of his thrusts.

Sweat dripped from their skin and the ability to breath became difficult as waves of pleasures started to lick at them. Ianto had given up on the idea of trying to hold in each sound he made, allowing instead for his voice to freely respond to the actions of Jack. The captain's hand felt cool against the heated skin of the Welshman, creating a new kind of sensation which only increased the pleasure which flowed through Ianto's veins.

The edge was starting to become dangerously close for Jack, the control he had over himself slowly starting to slip away with each thrust he gave. The groans which rose up from Ianto were only encouragement for the captain's body to rock over the edge and dive into the ultimate pleasure which was screaming out. Part of his mind was already lost to the pleasure at hand, however he still held on to a single thought that Ianto had to be there as well.

"JACK!" The cry of his name came seconds before Ianto's muscles tightened, both of them rocking over the edge and losing all control as they came. Their bodies shook in time, pleasure washing over their senses and causing the mind to go blank. It seemed as if the body shut down in order to recover from the overload of sensations which was felt by Jack. His eyes were closed up as he sucked in cool breaths of air.

When the final shivers faded away, Jack felt as if his heart was finally able to return to a normal rate. He could still feel the light shaking of Ianto beneath him, but he knew the Welshman was only calming down as well. Slipping himself from the male, the captain gently placed a kiss onto his shoulder blade before straightening himself up.

Walking across the room, Jack bent down to pick up the mug of coffee from the floor before slumping down in a near-by chair. He was smiling brightly as he watched Ianto starting to pull his clothes back on, colour having filled the Welshman's cheeks as he kept his eyes to the floor. The captain knew that Ianto wasn't ashamed of what had just taken place between them, it was just more the point that the male had a fear of being caught. The last time they had done anything in one of the rooms of the hub other then Jack's office, they had been found out by Gwen, who had made it her mission to tease Ianto for the rest of the week.

Bringing the mug to his lips, Jack sniffed at the coffee before taking a sip. It was still warm. He thought about saying something about the coffee to Ianto, however the captain changed his mind at the last moment. Instead he smiled as he watched Ianto collect the tray from the far end of the table and make his way towards the door. Stopping just within the doorway, the Welshman looked back and said in a husky tone.

"Enjoy your coffee break."

Jack howled with laughter.

**OOC: Re-edited version. Enjoy.**


End file.
